


Спящий режим

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Горячий свинец льётся на веки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спящий режим

Ручка скользит по клеткам.  
  
Восемь.  
  
Логарифм из шести по основанию два.  
  
Три корня из двух.  
  
Нет, минус три.  
  
На бумаге остаются красные царапины чернил.  
  
Девятнадцать плюс четыре равно двадцать четыре.  
  
Икс равен двум третьим.  
  
График построен на две единицы ниже, чем надо.  
  
Почему двадцать четыре, когда двадцать три?  
  
Почему икс дробный?  
  
Почему нет сил?  
  
Томас бросает ручку на стол и резко протирает глаза. Числа сливаются в тёмно-синюю массу. Одна третья или семь восьмых? Бумагой окно не пробьёшь. Жаль.  
  
Горячий свинец льётся на веки. Не только на них. Он уже проплавил черепную коробку и разливается по извилинам мозга. Силу тяжести не победить. Томас лежит головой на столе.  
  
Цифры. Много. Цепляются краями за кожу словно крючья. Приманка для математиков в синусно-кофейных морях.  
Хвататься руками за цифры и выдирать из себя. Кофе льётся под кожу и проникает в кровь. Продолжать, пока не избавишься от крючьев совсем. Через силу. Через боль. Через сон.  
  
— Твоя методика снова с треском провалилась!  
  
Томас стряхивает свинец с глаз. Напротив него сияет ослепительная улыбка.  
  
— Я не знаю, как так получилось. Сидел себе, проверял работы, а потом рухнул на стол. Ты уже проверил оставшиеся?  
  
Улыбка становится ещё шире.  
  
— Уже час как!  
  
Томас смотрит на часы. Сто пятьдесят градусов ровно.  
  
— Семь часов? Это сколько же я спал?  
  
— Слишком мало!  
  
Тепло чужой ладони греет плечо Томаса. Подпитывает энергией, словно зарядное устройство. Надёжное.  
  
— Я не понимаю, раньше же я нормально справлялся! В прошлой школе так точно не засыпал посреди проверки. Надо взять себя в руки. С ежовыми рукавицами, желательно.  
  
— Да что ж за манера такая всё контролировать? Выбрось этот дурацкий самоконтроль из головы, а то она скоро лопнет!  
  
— И что мне тогда делать?  
  
Томас уже стоит на ногах. Свинец на теле успел испариться. Остался лишь заряд тепла, который накапливается с каждой секундой.  
  
— Отдыхать. Возьми отгул на пару дней.  
  
Томас не замечает, как оказывается в крепких объятиях. Горячий, ласковый баритон щекочет ухо.  
  
— А как же ученики?  
  
— Беру на себя. Я вполне смогу отработать несколько лишних часов.  
  
Рука убирает прядь волос с лица Томаса и задевает жёсткую щетину на щеке. Через линзы очков он рассматривает самого себя. Вцепился в чужую рубашку, стал похож на живой скелет, уставился взглядом сонного мертвеца. Действительно пора отдыхать.  
  
Томас как можно сильнее прижимается к нему.  
  
— Отдыхать…  
  
Они закрывают глаза.  
  
Переход в спящий режим.


End file.
